


All I Want Is You

by Whiteasy



Series: Drabbles Prompts [10]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And other ;), Established Relationship, Huddling For Warmth, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiteasy/pseuds/Whiteasy
Summary: Reibert snuggling under a blanket in front of the fireplace when the heat/electricity goes out in their vacation cabin. Maybe they also comfort each other?
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Series: Drabbles Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010559
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	All I Want Is You

**Author's Note:**

> To the requester, I tweaked the setting of your prompt a little but I hope this is still along the lines of what you wanted x

“Fuck,” Reiner swore under his breath, “what the hell was that?”

“I’m a hundred percent sure there had been no indication of a thunderstorm when I checked the weather before we went out.” Bertholdt supplied. He swiped hastily the wet strands of hair away from his eyes while watching Reiner fumble with the keys to their rented cottage.

“Well, guess there’s always something to be surprised with.” Reiner concurred before he pushed the door open and stepped inside, Bertholdt following him on his heels.

“It’s freezing.” Bertholdt breathed as soon as he shrugged off his damp sweater. He really could do with a steaming hot bath right now to warm his cold bones. Maybe Reiner could join in. Maybe they could have some wine too.

“I’ll turn on the heater.” Reiner announced. Bertholdt felt his stomach sink when the other frowned.

“What?” Bertholdt asked.

“It’s not working.”

Bertholdt flicked a light switch. “The power is out.” _Dear god, seriously?_

“Must be the storm. If we’re lucky, maybe it’ll be back by the morning? Or you know, by the end of our vacation.”

“Stop it." Bertholdt shuddered at the thought, “I don’t need you to be morbid on me now.” The taller man grumbled, his mood having successfully soured.

“Fine.” Reiner shrugged, “power is out so we'll do it the old fashioned way; I’ll light up the fireplace. And I’ll bring out the bottle of red wine.”

That piqued Bertholdt’s interest. Snuggling up next to Reiner while they got themselves warmed up by the cackling fire wouldn’t be such a terrible alternative plan.

In fact, it turned out to be **brilliant** idea. Bertholdt sighed in contentment as he felt his brain buzzing from the alcohol coursing through his veins. Granted, he was still feeling a bit cold, but definitely warmer than earlier. Having changed into drier clothes and being nestled safely next to his husband whom was like, a human furnace, Bertholdt felt so cozy he felt himself almost lulled to sleep.

He blinked his eyes open when he felt Reiner’s hand stroking the inside of his thigh gently, slowly trailing upward.

“Reiner?” Bertholdt raised his head from where it was resting on his husband’s shoulder. He felt his stomach flip when Reiner turned to look at him, a charming smile etched on his face. It always managed to make him weak in the knees.

“Are you in the mood?” Reiner murmured huskily.

Despite starting to feel slightly turned on, Bertholdt could help the snort that escaped him, “is this the classic ‘ _fuck for warmth_ ’?”

“If you want to. I’ve heard it’s effective.”

“Mm.” Bertholdt did find it cliché; both the suggestion and Reiner’s argument to support it. But, he couldn’t dispute how tempting it was.

Especially since he was feeling already warmer at the mere idea of Reiner fucking him.

“You know what? It’s a silly idea. Maybe we should just—” Whatever Reiner was about to propose died in his throat when Bertholdt locked their lips together in a heated kiss. Reiner was clearly taken by surprise for a second, before he started kissing him back with as much fervor.

The couch was too small for them both but Bertholdt couldn’t care less. Neither did Reiner, clearly, as he felt him smirk against his lips when Bertholdt tugged him down, until the blond was flush on top of him.

“Eager aren’t we, now?” Reiner murmured, a tease in his voice. Bertholdt didn’t deign that with an answer—merely broke their kiss momentarily to peel off Reiner’s jumper, before his own followed suit.

A shiver racked his body as soon as his skin was exposed to the cold air, and he was about to suggest they should retreat to their bedroom. However, when he felt Reiner’s warm breath ghost on his collarbone, Bertholdt brushed off the thought.

He wanted— _needed_ —Reiner, right here, right now. And when he felt his lover press a knee to his crotch ever so lightly, the motion jolting pleasure through his spine, Bertholdt determined that he'll leave making any rational decisions, or thinking in general, for later.

He couldn't wait for Reiner to make him see the stars. 


End file.
